Misunderstood
by A Dreamer's Eyes
Summary: Kenpachi X Halibel While Ichigo and the others were in Hueco Mundo, the captains had arrived. In the darkness of the time, two people belonging to two opposite sides became more than enemies...forbidden lovers. These are their secrets of Hueco Mundo.


AN: The ***** represent the change of one person's POV to another. This pairing is totally crack.

We are both misunderstood. Even though there is light all around, we are stuck in our own darkness, our loneliness. Throughout this "afterlife," we longed to be someone, to not be a useless…_thing_. As time progressed and our powers began to immense in great amounts, we were each given a title by our dreams. We took those names and strengthened ourselves more and more, and shot up the ranks to captaincy. And now, in an odd way, we are the only ones who understand one another, and for once we are not misunderstood by life itself.

**********************************************************************************

Halibel's POV

The first time I laid eyes on the brute of a man, it was a quick glimpse and an exchange of small greetings….

"Keeeennn-cccchhhaaann! Where are we?! I'm hungry! Where's Baldy and Feather-Brow?! Ken-chan!"

"Shut it Yachiru! I have not fucking idea where we are, and if I did, it wouldn't matter 'cause there is nothing fun to do here! Where the fuck are we?!"

"You are in the East Wing of Hueco Mundo. You are here for a mission to destroy Aizen-sama , and I believe you are itching for a battle. Am I not correct?" I glanced at the man with a pink child on his left shoulder.

He snarled as he replied, "Who the fuck are you?"

I smirked under my mask as the shadows hid my features from the spiky haired man, "Does it matter who I am? I have a proposition to make with you."

"Well whoever you are, I'm not interested in scum like you!"

I shook my head in utter annoyance, 'This man was unbelievable', "Oh? Have you ever heard of Nnoitra?"

The man called "Ken-chan" shook his head, "No, why the fuck does it matter?"

"Well he is espada number 5, and what I've gathered you are sick and tired of fighting regular hollows and arrancars." I could see the spark ignite in his eyes when I said "Espada" and "fight."

His hand twitched towards his sword, "Espada number 5? Oy brat! We have a fight to start!"

The little pink girl giggled, "Hai Ken-chan! You're gonna have sooooo much fun!"

"You better believe it!" he turned towards my shadowed self, "Thanks for the information." And with that he was gone.

As I watched him go, I leaned against the wall thinking of the betrayal I had just done towards my fellow "comrades", I couldn't help but have this feeling that I would meet this "Ken-chan" again real soon.

**********************************************************************************

Kenpachi's POV

As I watched the bastard Nnoitra fall to the blood stained earth, I couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching me. Turning I scanned the horizon searching for any sign of a presence besides me and Yachiru. Nevertheless, I did catch a glimpse of someone. It was a woman dressed in a long white robe coat thing, blond hair, and bright green eyes. Even though it was only a quick glimpse and then she disappeared, I could distinguish her irregular beauty and strenghth, almost as if I was looking at myself in away. She was one who had wanted to be something greater, one who desired power.

**********************************************************************************

When I watched Nnoitra fall to the ground in defeat, I knew right then what potential this man held, and the power he craved for. Grinning with delight a small chuckle escaped my throat as Sun-Sun asked with curiosity, "Halibel-sama is something the matter?"

I turned and shot her a look of irritation, "Nothing that concerns you."

Sun-Sun bowed her head in shame, "Hai Halibel-sama."

Ah yes, I knew I could use this man to my advantage.

**********************************************************************************

'Dammit! How the hell was he that fast?' The Espada had just picked up Orihime and walked right by me and Ichigo. 'What the fuck?' Growling I slammed my fist into a nearby wall as I felt it turn to rubble. 'I need to be stronger!'

As our newly formed small group huddled and fell asleep, I was the only to one not able to, and decided night training was the perfect way to relieve this stress and rage. Getting up I stretched, made sure Yachiru was safe then turned and bolted away from the sanctuary of peace.

While I ran across the desert I had came across a small oasis like area surrounded by palm trees; the sound of running water rang through the air in tranquility. I entered and came across a sight I would never be able to forget, an exotic woman was bathing in the moonlit water. Sensing my reaitsu (Hell, even a baby could sense it) she asked, "What are you doing here?"

My eyes widened when I heard that mysterious voice, "The question is who the hell are you?"

She turned her head to look in my direction over her shoulder. I noticed a strange mask over her face. The espada's piercing green eyes met my steel gray ones as her sensual voice replied, "My name does not matter."

Grumbling my eye twitched, 'Why the fuck did women have to be so difficult?' "Oi I want to know. I actually wanna thank you for earlier. You know, bout giving me the heads up bout the spoon bastard."

A low, melodious chuckle escaped her throat, "Trust me. I should be the one thanking you." Just then she spun around to fetch her clothing, and something caught the corner of my eye. A number 3 was tattooed onto her right breast. Before I could acknowledge the fact that her power must be grand, she was gone.

**********************************************************************************

The first time I had learned of his name, was when Apache was talking about Nnoitra's defeat, "I heard the guy was a captain. Zaraki Kenpachi." I raised my eyebrows in interest, the name given to the strongest warrior, could he live up to that?

**********************************************************************************

I had heard her name when Ichigo was naming the top three of Aizen's army, "It's Stark, the old guy, Barra…something, and the woman….Halibel." I smirked at what a coincidence it sounded to the name Hannibel, but that name kept echoing through my head…Halibel…

**********************************************************************************

The third time I met with him was when Ulquiorra was fighting the shinigami boy named Kurosaki Ichigo. Zaraki was standing still, with the small pink girl sleeping in his arms, staring with deep concentration at the dome and the moon. I eyed him suspiciously before approaching him murmuring, "Ulquiorra is strong, the boy has no chance."

"It doesn't matter. The kid doesn't give up, no matter what the circumstances are."

"Is that how you act?"

He smirked, "You're damn straight."

I nodded my head as I began to leave; however, he had grabbed my arm stopping me in my path, "Your name's Halibel, right?"

I gave him a look filled with amusement before nodding my head, "Yes I am. And you are Zaraki Kenpachi."

"Yeah, you're an espada."

"Aren't you the clever one?"

In an instant he had laid the sleeping girl safely on the ground, and had withdrawn his sword pressing the cool blade into my neck, "Then we should be fighting."

My eyes met his; I could see the pain he had went through his entire life, the loneliness, the anger, the sacrifice. His eyes were an entryway into his soul and a mirror into mine, "Must we fight? We are too similar you and I." In a split second my zanpaktou Tiburon was up against his neck, glistening dangerously in the moonlight.

We gazed into each others eyes for a long time, both of us enjoying the thought that there was someone who truly understood ourselves...The rest of the night was full of heat and passion, as the small pink girl dreamed on…

**********************************************************************************

She was a goddamn espada…..How was I supposed to kill her when I knew I felt something for her? She had shown up an out of the blue a few times, a few words were exchanged before the clothes were off and strewn across the ground.

She had understood me, had understood the feeling it was like to have something I could never obtain. I soon had grown to love her in the few days I stayed in Hueco Mundo, but was it love...or lust?

**********************************************************************************

The first time he had looked upon me without my mask covering my disgusting face, he had smiled and pressed his lips against the cold hollow bone. I smirked as my tongue slithered out of my mouth wrestling with his. I had understood what it was like to be beautiful.

**********************************************************************************

The day she had told me that she was supposed to fight the rest of my companions, I told her to run and hide, to just leave Hueco Mundo altogether. Nevertheless her answer was a glare that said 'You of all people should know that I desire to fight.'

I had shaken my head in stubborness and gruffly replied, "Do you want to die?"

She gave me a look and answered, "I don't care if I die." She then walked away, leaving me in anger that the one I loved could be destroyed by my allies.

**********************************************************************************

He was a shinigami, my enemy, but that did not matter. My hatred for him had grown into love, but a forbidden love nonetheless. Zaraki Kenpachi was the only reason I was still alive, wanting to battle for our freedom.

**********************************************************************************

She was going to fight and as I was called back into the world of the living to help protect Ichigo's town from annihilation. Before I stepped through the doorway, I glanced behind me and caught a glimpse of that God forsaken woman.

She gave me a small nod as she had turned and walked back into the darkness.

**********************************************************************************

As the captain of the 10th division pierced the sword through my stomach and got ready for the killing blow, I had closed my eyes and thanked whoever gave me the chance to love and hate. 'Thank you...Kenpachi...'

**********************************************************************************

When I learned she died, I had refused to shed a tear, she would have scolwed at me to grow up and to never cry. She was right and all I did was laugh. She was my forbidden love that I would never forget, that I would never lose.

**********************************************************************************

We are both alike in many ways, the pain we have witnessed, the lives we have lived. We have been misunderstood for too long. It does not matter that we are enemies, it matters that we had taken the risk and gave each other more than what we could've asked for. Power...and love.

AN: Okay sorry if this was confusing. I loved this couple right when I thought of it! Please Review, for they are always appreciated...By the way, I may be writing a story with chapters for these two...


End file.
